Sit, Puppy
by Reprieve
Summary: "I'm certain this isn't in the obedience handbook," Zexion said teasingly. "Oh, shut up," Saix snarled, "Please," he added as an afterthought before sealing the younger male's lips with a kiss.


**Author's Note:** It's probably pretty obvious that I think SaiZex is the bees knees. However, this story also contains Zemyx, Akuroku, MarLarx, LarxXem, and more pairings down the road. I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this, so bear with me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters.

* * *

"Zexion, your behavior is unacceptable. Either stop hanging around those hoodlums you keep so close in your company or we will be forced to take drastic measures," Xemnas commanded.

Xemnas was a man whose very presence demanded the attention of all those around him. One didn't just take his word in stride; they adhered to it like it was divine law. And why shouldn't they? Xemnas is a powerful business owner; he controlled the employment of a large percentage of Twilight town's population. One wrong word and a worker would be cast aside like an old ragdoll and replaced just as easily. That was why right now, his voice was raised to a tone that would rattle the bones of the dead. But Zexion wasn't scared or nervous. He was just as dominating as his father, and he held his ground. He was used to these speeches. If he wasn't receiving one from Xemnas, he was getting one from Xemnas's employees and consultants. Of course, he shot those attempts down with a cold, steely glare and an unimpressed folding of his arms.

Zexion was stubborn, and he refused to be bossed around, even by his father. His next words weren't particularly calculated, just spiteful. Zexion pulled off spiteful quite well.

"Hoodlums? I'm sorry, but their names are _Axel, Roxas, _and_ Demyx_," he said, stressing his friend's names, "They've been my friends for ages if you hadn't noticed. Furthermore, your drastic measures are hardly, if ever, drastic, father. What are you going to do, lock me up in my room? Send me to another camp so I can sneak out like last time?"

It was then that Larxene stormed into Xemnas's study. Her blonde hair was in disarray, as if she had been pulling at it in rage, which she probably had. She was Zexion's step mother, and only six years older than him. And like her family members, however unrelated, she was a coldhearted bitch, and considerably less rational.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Zexion? You set fire to the school? I bet it was that little redheaded bastard that pushed you into this. I swear to god I will call that boys parents and demand them to ship that fucker elsewhere, lest they lose their jobs," she screeched and took a deep breath, only to waste it immediately with her repeated words.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Zexion didn't bother raising his voice, he didn't even sneer, as was his custom.

"It wasn't Axel's idea in the slightest, mother, it was mine, and I'm not fucking kidding you."

Larxene glared ferociously.

"Xemnas, are you going to let him talk to me like that? This is ridiculous!"

Xemnas sighed.

"Zexion, must I say the same thing over and over? Your behavior is unacceptable. As a result, I am forbidding you from leaving the house for the next few months, aside from school. One of my associates has graciously offered to coach you in obedience and etiquette, free of charge. I expect you to follow through with his lessons and demands, or I will be forced to send you across the globe to live with your uncle Lexaeus, whom, in case you've forgotten, is an officer at one of the most prestigious prisons in the world. Now then, if you happen to skip out of school, or wind up in a place you're not supposed to be, I will arrange tutoring with Vexen. And I will not have you ignoring his lectures."

From the corner of his eye, Zexion watched Larxene's expression turn into one of malicious glee. He rolled his eyes and gazed at the ceiling. One ceiling tile, two ceiling tile, three ceiling tile…

Xemnas cleared his throat.

"Are you listening, Zexion? I expect you to be up by seven on the weekends for your obedience training. I hate to treat you like a puppy, but it is what it is. I must be going now, I have a business trip and my flight leaves in two hours. Treat your mother with kindness, Zexion. Goodbye, Larxene."

Xemnas kissed Larxene briefly on the lips, always the man in a hurry.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Larxene's voice attacked Zexion's ears.

"You're lucky that I wasn't the one giving out punishment," she said, the shrill nature of her voice like a siren, "Ugh, you've got it so good here. If it were me, you'd probably be dead by now."

Zexion never once stopped counting the ceiling tiles as he spoke.

"Even after I've kept your secret for so long?"

Larxene put her hands on her hips. "What secret?"

"That you've been screwing the gardener," Zexion said, matter-of-factly. Seventy-eight ceiling tiles…

"Marluxia? As if!"

Zexion smirked.

"Is that his name? Not even my father, who hired the guy, can remember trivial details like that."

"Well then, I'm obviously just a friendly person that takes the time to get to know the workers around here!"

"Yeah. I'm sure you get to know them _very_ well."

Larxene's hand twitched. If she were closer to the slate haired teenager, she might slap him. But Larxene simply clenched her hands into fists and stomped out of the study.

"One hundred and thirty three ceiling tiles," Zexion whispered to himself.


End file.
